howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Kacey Simon
Katherine "Kacey" Marie Simon ' is the main protagonist in ''How to Rock. Kacey was once apart of the popular group known as The Perfs and was their former leader. Kacey later joined Gravity 5 as the lead singer, Kacey later continued her popularity after the braces and glasses drama. Kacey found her outlet to being bothered by the perfs...music. Now she is a sweet, caring and kind girl who is always there for her friends, even though she can be a bit dramatic, she is still smart, sweet, and fun. Personality Kacey was once a selfish popular girl who everyone hated later being bothered by the perfs by her braces and glasses Kacey got a new band Gravity 5, Kacey became a normal high school teenager. Kacey always rocks it out on stage by her confidence and singing talent make her a superstar. Kacey and her friends discover music is the best way to shine(music). Background In How to Rock Braces and Glasses, the story of Kacey Simon's fall from the popular clique is told. She is the leader of the Perfs, but when she accidentally chips her tooth because of her blurring vision, it turns out that she must get braces and glasses. After discovering this, her friends dump her because they are afraid that being seen with her will ruin their reputation. Kacey soon realizes they aren't her real friends and forms a new friendship with the band Gravity 4, which consists of Zander Robbins, Stevie Baskara, Nelson Baxter, and Kevin Reed. They accepted her for who she is, unlike her old "friends", and let her become the lead singer of the band. Their band name is now gravity 5 because of their newest member. In How to Rock a Messy Bet, Kacey realizes that she is obsessed with her cell phone. Zander cannot stop checking his reflection in a mirror, Stevie can't stop slamming people, and Nelson and Kevin are obsessed with the video game Furious Pigeons (a parody of Angry Birds). Kacey, Zander, Stevie, Nelson and Kevin make a bet, declaring that whoever gives in to their obsession has to clean up the band room (which happened to be in its messiest and most repulsive state ever) before their next gig. Temptation arises when she learns that the boy she likes, Tony Cardella, had sent her a text message. She goes the whole day trying to get the others to crack and succeeds. Kacey ends up winning the bet and making the date with Tony. Even though she won, she still helped everyone tidy up the hangout. In How to Rock a Guest List, Kacey is invited to Justin Cole's annual party and convinces him to let the rest of Gravity 5 attend. However, when Molly informs her that Gravity 5 will mark her loser reputation, Kacey defends her friends but then realizes that Molly is right. She tries to train them to act cool. When they arrive at the party, the group is up to their antics again, and she scrambles to make them behave. But to her surprise, Justin Cole throws her out of the party instead of Zander, Stevie, Nelson and Kevin. Fortunately, her friends stick up for her so that she can stay. To make it up to Justin, she and the rest of Gravity 5 perform Hey Now and end up rocking the place. In How to Rock a Statue , Kacey doesn't want Molly to win the school art competition so she gets Zander to submit his own art into the contest. He makes a sculpture of Kacey. But, much to her dismay, there are a few minor flaws that she, of course, has to fix. She tries to tweak the nose against Zander's wishes but accidentally breaks it off and then shatters the rest of it. She poses as Zander's statue, but he finds out that it's actually the real Kacey when she accidentally laughs. She finds out that Molly had cheated and gets her disqualified, as well as Zander. But she makes up with Zander in the end, and he thanks her for pulling through for him. In How to Rock a Music Video, Kacey pressures her band to make a music video after the Perfs make a highly successful one, but her pushy attitude causes problems. Before she learns that the world doesn't revolve around her, she gets kicked out of Gravity 5 and rejoins the Perfs but not in the same position she's used to. In How to Rock an Election, Kacey tries to get Big Time Rush to perform at Brewster High so that she can win the election for class president. She does whatever she can by going to a signing and begging them to come to her school. Unfortunately, her plan fails so she has to go backstage in their dressing room where she pretends to be a pizza delivery girl. At first they first think that she's crazy, but in the end they surprise her by showing up at the school. Kevin then becomes class president, as she supports him by dropping out of the election because she realizes that friendship is more important than popularity. In How to Rock a Newscast , Kacey and Molly vie for Stevie's attention to become Head Reporter for their school news broadcast in which Stevie is in charge of. When Stevie chooses Kacey, she comes up with a fake story about how Brewster High is infested with fungus but becomes guilty when people start to freak out about it. It was actually jelly donut! In the end she tells Stevie the truth. She's upset, but is glad that Kacey was honest with her. In How to Rock a Prank , Kacey has crush on a cute senior, Dean Hollis, and just as she is about to approach him, Molly pulls a prank on her. Mortified, Kacey tries to find a way to get revenge on Molly. After a prank by Gravity 5 backfires, Kacey and Zander's hands get glued together, right in time for Kacey's date with Dean. Luckily, Zander comes through for her. In How to Rock a Secret Agent , Kacey is excited about the upcoming school dance and needs to find out what Molly's wearing so she can outshine her. She decides to send Stevie in as a spy. When Molly convinces Stevie that the Perfs are her real friends, and that Kacey doesn't care or know anything about her, Kacey needs to find a way to get Stevie back into Gravity 5. When Stevie realizes Molly doesn't really care about her, she plots revenge on Kacey and Molly, making them both wear the same dress. Kacey finds out more about Stevie, and, wanting Zander to lose the bet, is Nelson's date for the dance. Zander is wearing the same dress as Kacey and Molly. In How to Rock a Lunch Table , Kacey longs for her former lunch table -The Perfs' special table- and tries to get it back. She makes relentless attempts with the other band members, but realizes in the end it doesn't matter where you sit, it matters who you are. She also realizes how important friendship is, and helps get pizza day back for Kevin and Nelson. She discovers that their table can be the coolest in the school, and they rock out to their new song Go With Gravity, making Molly jealous. In How to Rock a Birthday Party , Kacey realizes she and Nelson have the same birthdays and decides to plan an awesome huge bash. But, when, Kacey starts only thinking about her and not about Nelson, it may ruin their friendship. Kacey realizes Molly is acting nice to get an invite to her party, so Kacey tricks her by giving her the wrong the location. In the end, Kacey realizes she was wrong and throws a huge bash for Nelson, with everything Nelson wanted. Grace is also at the party. Kacey performs Last 1 Standing with Zander to say how important his friendship is to her. In How to Rock a Part-Time Job , The gang tells Kacey that if she wants to get money to pay back her mom, she should have a job like everyone else. Stevie offers her a job at Danny Mango's and Kacey accepts. But when Kacey decides to give everyone free smoothies, she gets herself and Stevie fired. Kacey eventually makes up with Stevie and learns her lesson by being the mascot of Danny Mango's. In How to Rock Halloween , Kacey decides that instead of going trick-or-treating with Gravity 5, the band should play at Molly's Halloween party. When the group rejects, Kacey says she'll just be a solo act and falls asleep as the rest of the band leaves. Kacey is entered into a dream where the Perfs are vampires and Gravity 5 are werewolves. When learning in class about "The Chosen One." Kacey discovers she's the chosen one. The Perfs persuade her back into their group, the only reason that they are asking her being that she is the chosen one. Kacey is persuaded, and the Perfs ask her to play at her party. Already having made plans with the group to go "trick-or-meating" Kacey tries to convince the group to come with her, but they decline, and Kacey tells Molly that she's a solo act. The group figures out the only reason Molly wanted Kacey to come was because she was the chosen one, and when she hits a high note it will open up the portal to the demon world, therefore destroying the entire werewolf kind. Frightened, the group arrives at the party where Kacey is performing "War on the Dance Floor." The group makes relentless attempts to stop her from hitting the high note, all which fail. When Kacey hits the note her friends are sucked into the portal. Kacey wakes up, screaming, and finds out her friends are there, watching her. She goes trick-or-treating and has a great time. (At the end, she goes to a house while trick-or-treating and sees Grace. Grace was suppose to go to Molly's Halloween party.) In How to Rock a Basketball Team , Kacey has to join a sport, and Stevie tells her to join her basketball team. At first, Kacey is enthused, but when she discovers she has serious skills, she becomes a little too enthused. Kacey begins to take over the team, hardly ever passing, to Stevie's dismay. Kacey begins to forgot about friendship and only about beating Molly and being the best. Stevie gets angry and snaps at Kacey, leaving Kacey dazed and confused. Stevie and Kacey make up, and with Stevie's help, win the final game against the Perfs. Kacey learns the value of teamwork. In How to Rock a Love Song, Kacey and Stevie take a look at Zander's new love song and they both think that he is in love with either of them , making them start to get rivalry. They both discover at the end of the episode that the song was, in fact for Zander's dog, Lady. In How to Rock Cee Lo , Kacey and the rest of Gravity 5 try to win tickets to Cee Lo Green, a famous singer, they end up losing the tickets to their teacher, Mr. March, and try to sneak into the concert. At first they run into a security guard while wearing fake backstage passes, they get caught and get in disguise, though Nelson gives it away, they end up being in a kitchen, security guard still chasing them, and Kacey is persitent on seeing Cee Lo, she leads the rest out to an elevator type thing, which leads to Cee Lo's stage. She then peforms while Cee Lo watches them, he calls them back to his dressing room, all of them freaking out. Cee Lo then informs them that he wants them to be on tour though he only meant for Kacey to come on tour with him. Kacey agrees after a long time of thinking, through all of this it is battle of the bands, Kacey leaves the day before making Gravity 5 (4) singerless. They end up taking Grace in as their singer, Kacey trys to make friends with the other dancers, but they all don't like her, she ends up watching the battle of the bands, going back to Gravity 5 at the very last minute, and performing with Cee Lo. In How to Rock a Singing Telegram , Kacey offers Stevie to sing a telegram to her crush, indirectly asking him to ask her out. However, her crush mistakenly believes that Kacey had asked him outn instead. Stevie insisted that she wasn'ty angry and told her that he didn't have to be the boy that she wants to go to the dance with. In How to Rock a Yearbook , In How to Rock a High School Sensation, In How to Rock Christmas, Relationships with Other Characters Stevie Baskara '''Status: Best Friends Kacey and Stevie have become very close friends, even though at first they weren't very fond of each other. These two have become very close since the first episode. They always have each other's backs. In later episodes, Kacey and Stevie end up hugging, they seem to grow closer every episode. They are also in a possible love triangle with Zander. (See: Stacey) Zander Robbins Status: Best Friends Zacey seems to be a strong, friendly relationship. Since the first episode they've had instant chemistry, especially after Kacey's social downfall. Zander and Kacey have stuck together through everything. They're both willing to do anything for each other whenever in a tight situation and Zander said it was because she is his friend and he cares for her. She also seems to return these feelings. They are also in a possible love triangle with Stevie. (See: Zacey) (See: Stacer) Kevin Reed Status: Close Friends ''' It is shown that Kevin and Kacey are good friends, It is also shown that Kevin does a little flirting once in awhile with Kacey throughout the episodes, like when Kacey smiles at Kevin, Nelson and Zander, he says he really likes that face and she smiles. Kevin has hinted multiple times that he has a crush on Kacey. (See: Kavin) Nelson Baxter '''Status: Close Friends Kacey and Nelson are seen to be good friends. Kacey is mostly seen with Nelson when he needs help on how to impress Grace. Kacey helps him with his fear of talking to Grace. Nelson and Kacey share the same birthday. They went to the dance together in How to Rock a Secret Agent. (See: Kason) Grace King Status: Frenemies Although Grace is a part of the Perfs she doesn't seem to show any really hate for Kacey. She does taunt them but it seems like it's only under Molly's command. Kacey doesn't seem to have any real hatred toward Grace either. In How to Rock a Birthday Party Kacey invited Grace to her's and Nelson's party to surprise Nelson. Also in How to Rock Cee Lo Kacey had come back to the band Kacey told Grace that she could perform with Gravity instead of her. Kacey along with the rest of Gravity 5 helped Grace stand up to Molly to get Molly to treat her better.(See: Gracey) Molly Garfunkel Status: Enemies/frenemies These two girls used to be best friends. However, as soon as Kacey downgrades from being the "most popular girl of the school" to "one of the losers" of the school, she realizes that Molly is not her friend. They are currently enemies. (See: Macey) Songs Season 1 Solos ' Images.jpg|Only You Can Be You (How To Rock Braces & Glasses)|link=http://howtorock.wikia.com/wiki/Only_You_Can_Be_You How-to-rock-102-go-with-gravity-clip.jpg|Go With Gravity (How To Rock a Lunch Table)|link=http://howtorock.wikia.com/wiki/Go_With_Gravity Download.jpg|Hey Now (How To Rock a Guest List)|link=http://howtorock.wikia.com/wiki/Hey_Now jpg|Good LIfe (How To Rock a Music Video)|link=http://howtorock.wikia.com/wiki/Good_Life Download (1).jpg|Move With The Crowd (How To Rock a Secret Agent)|link=http://howtorock.wikia.com/wiki/Move_With_the_Crowd Download 344.jpg|War On The Dancefloor (How To Rock a Halloween)|link=http://howtorock.wikia.com/wiki/War_on_the_Dance_Floor 200px-Pizap.com13682212016243.jpg|How You Do It (How To Rock a Basketball Team)|link=http://howtorock.wikia.com/wiki/How_You_Do_It Jtjt.jpg|All About Tonigth (How To Rock Cee Lo)|link=http://howtorock.wikia.com/wiki/All_About_Tonight Pizap.com13690867606202.jpg|Rock With Me (How To Rock a Singing Telegram)|link=http://howtorock.wikia.com/wiki/Rock_With_Me download (4).jpg|Just Do Me (How To Rock a Good Deed)|link=http://howtorock.wikia.com/wiki/Just_Do_Me ' Duets Images.jpg|Only You Can Be You (Stevie) (episodio version) (How To Rock Braces & Glasses)|link=http://howtorock.wikia.com/wiki/Only_You_Can_Be_You jougytdjtd.jpg|Last 1 Standing (Zander) (How To Rock Birthday Party)|link=http://howtorock.wikia.com/wiki/Last_1_Standing download0000.jpg|Crazy (Cee Lo) (How To Rock Cee Lo)|link=http://howtorock.wikia.com/wiki/Crazy Pizap.com13697725564265.jpg|Me,Myself And I (Trey) (How To Rock a High School Sensation)|link=http://howtorock.wikia.com/wiki/Me_Myself_and_I Solos (In Group) Trivia * In the book series, she has a little sister named Ella who is 6 and hasn't been seen or mentioned in the television series. * She and Nelson share the same birthday. * In the book "How to Rock Make-Up's and Brake-Up's", Kacey Simon is 12. *The name"Simon"is a reference to the folk duo Simon and Garfunkel. Molly's last name(Garfunkel) completes the reference. * She is seen as girly. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Gravity 5 Category:Cymphonique Miller Category:Images of Kacey Simon Category:Kacey Simon Category:Images of Cymphonique Miller